It's A Stand
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Kitty isn't a ditz. There's a reason she speaks with a prep-valley accent. She wants to.


**It's A Stand**

**I kinda was getting sick of everyone assuming Kitty's a ditz. Actions speak louder then prep-valley words. Also, I wanted to do another POV.**

**But I wondered why Kitty spoke like that. It could be because that's how people spoke at her home – except they didn't in the show. Riley, Amy and her parents didn't. Neither does Lance, actually.**

**Oh yeah – I don't own anything but the idea.**

* * *

><p>There's like a reason for everything.<p>

Including the reason why I talk in a prep-valley accent.

Two reasons, to be technical.

Their names – Riley and Amy.

Riley and Amy always picked on me. I don't know why. Mum said it was because they were jealous of me. Maybe, but I _really_ doubt it.

That's the reason that everyone picks on me now, but not _then_.

I think it was because I was weaker and because I didn't move in a pack. That's why it was _me, _but if it wasn't me then someone else would have gotten it.

Amy and Riley are the kind of girls who can't generate their own happiness. So they have to steal other peoples.

Well, they totally stole a lot of mine. The "Kitty Pity Party" is what they'd say whenever I was down. They were the reason I was down.

Anyway, this one day I was reading a book in which the main character talked in a prep-valley accent.

You know how sometimes when you read a really good book, you fall into it? And sometimes you even manage to start copying them? Like get more defensive, get more sensitive, get angry, speak with an accent – that sorta stuff?

Well, that's what happened then.

It would have just worn off quickly, but…

"_Watcha reading, Kitty?" _

_I looked up from my book in annoyance. Riley and Amy were standing there, smirking at me._

"_None of your business." I told them, trying to sound hard. My voice wavered though._

_Riley swooped and grabbed it off me. "Rose Red." She read aloud. "_Rose Red's in love. And to make things better, he lives in her home. The only problem is that she died a hundred years ago. But that's not going to stop her._" _

_Amy smirked. "Looks like a _thrilling_ book. I might just read it. You don't mind if I borrow it, do ya Kitty Pity Party?"_

"_Like, give it back!" I shouted, jumping up._

"_Like… like give it back?" Amy repeated, a sneer forming on her face. "Did you just say _like _give it back?"_

_I felt my face beginning to flush, but I didn't flinch. "Yeah. I like guess I did. Now, can you _please_ like give my book back?"_

"_Like give it back?" Riley laughed. "How can we _like _give it back? Do you want us to do something _like_ giving it back?"_

"_Just give it." I snarled._

_I wanted to hit her. But the two of them were stronger than me, and I couldn't actually win. Plus they've got half the teachers wrapped around their little fingers. No-one ever believed me when I told them that Amy and Riley were bullying me._

"_Hmm… should we Amy?" Riley smirked._

"_I _like _don't know, Riley." Amy made a movement like she was thinking. "I don't think we should."_

"_You _like_ don't think period." I growled._

_That was the first time I ever said 'like' on purpose._

"_I like don't think?" Amy laughed. She pushed me hard and I fell to the floor with a gasp._

_Dropping the book on my head, she rolled her eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but **I** don't go around sounding like a total ditz. Oh wait, you are."_

_Then the two of them walked off._

_I sat up and glared at their retreating backs but didn't move until they had left. I sat back on the bench with my book in my hand._

"_Well, if you _like_ don't sound like this," I said as a new thought occurred to me. "Then maybe **I** _like totally_ should."_

Okay, it gave them a bit more ammunition to use on me. But if they didn't have that, they would have found something. It could have been anything that they used on me, but it would be something.

It was almost safer to give them something. There were a hundred other things - true or not - that would have hurt a lot more then something I did on purpose.

It's not like I was conforming to everyone else. It's the opposite. I was like practically the only person I knew who spoke like this.

When I came to Bayville, I _was_ the only person. But that didn't bother me. It was just something that made me unique.

Of course, I did also have the ability to walk through walls. That kinda made me unique as well.

Sure, there were some people who thought that I was a total ditz, a fact not helped by the pink I like to wear. But if they were shallow enough to judge me after talking to me for ten minutes, then I didn't really care what they thought. _I _know I'm not a ditz. Anyone who's opinion I care about doesn't think so either – not even Rogue. So why bother with _them_?

It wasn't like I was the only one with an accent. Actually, at first all of us had our own unique way of speaking. Evan used slang. Kurt had a German accent, complete with a couple of German words. Rogue was southern. Scott… actually, Scott and Jean both had the same accent. But I think that was mostly because they were here longer.

As time went by everyone's accents started to fade out. Evan and Rogue's would be because no-one else was talking like that. Kurt was getting better at English pronunciation. I didn't have Riley or Amy around that made me _want _to be so much different from everyone else.

And again, I was already pretty different. My speech patterns wouldn't make a difference in how people saw me if they knew the truth. And they didn't when it came out.

But the thing is – as an X-Man, I began to _want _to be like them. I want to be like my friends.

Also, I think that it kinda annoyed Rogue.

But anyway – that's the reason I talk with a prep-valley accent. That's why I always speak just a little bit differently.

It's a stand.

Like, totally.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>


End file.
